Mother!
by The World Arcana
Summary: Tir sudah lelah dengan hidupnya yang tidak pernah dimaafkan ibunya, Sonya Schulen pasca terbunuhnya ayahnya ditangannya sendiri saat Gate Rune War. One-shot, Character Death


Name: Mother  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Rating: T  
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Suikoden adalah milik Konami

Summary: Tir sudah lelah dengan hidupnya yang tidak pernah dimaafkan ibunya, Sonya Schulen pasca kejadian terbunuhnya ayahnya di tangannya sendiri saat Gate Rune War. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apa dia lebih memilih mati karena luka hatinya yang tidak pernah dimaafkan ibunya

Note: Buat Suikoden Lovers, kalian semua tahu kan kalau identitas ibunda kandung Tir McDohl tidak diberitahukan oleh Konami. Tapi disini saya akan membuat Sonya Schulen, calon ibu tiri Tir menjadi ibu kandungnya dific ini. I hope you like this

Suatu hari di pusat pemerintahan di Toran Republic, Gregminster. Duduklah seseorang pemuda bernama Tir McDohl dan juga para jendralnya. Ya, pahlawan Toran itu kembali 3 tahun setelah pertarungan terakhir antara kota yang sekarang bernama Dunan yang dipimpin oleh Riou Genkaku dan Highland yang dipimpin oleh sahabatnya, Jowy Atreides. Dia pun menerima jabatan presiden dari Lepant, yang sudah lumayan tua dan dia sekarang hidup bersama dengan istrinya dengan damai di tempat asalnya, Kouan. Dan disinilah dia sedang merenungi nasibnya belakangan ini

"Tuan muda, apa ada yang anda pikirkan?" Tanya seorang pria kepada Tir

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Gremio" Jawab Tir kepada pelayan dan bodyguard Tir yang sudah menjabat sebagai penasihatnya di Toran

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan ibumu itu tuan?" Tanya Gremio karena penasaran

Kemudian dia mengingat dan merenungi dirinya yang sangat dibenci oleh ibunya, karena telah membunuh ayahnya demi menghancurkan penjajahan dan kejahatan Scarlet Moon Empire yang dimanipulasi oleh Windy, saudara dari Leknaat. Kemudian dia mengingat saat dia tahu, jenderal yang dia kalahkan di Shazarade ternyata adalah ibunya, ibu kandungnya sendiri

-Flashback-

Tir McDohl yang lelah setelah menyerang Shazarade dibantu oleh Viktor dan kawan-kawannya yang juga mengakibatkan Mathiu dikhianati dan diserang oleh Sanchez, double-agent dari Scarlet Moon Empire pun mendengar suara dari salah satu pembantu sekaligus temannya, Cleo dan juga jenderal yang ditahan olehnya setelah penaklukan Shazarade, Sonya Schulen

"Nona Sonya… Bisa anda maafkan tuan Tir" Pinta Cleo dengan nada lirih

"Untuk apa aku memaafkan anak durhaka yang membunuh ayahnya sendiri?" Tanya Sonya dengan nada marah

"Karena dia adalah anakmu, anak kandungmu" Jawab Cleo

Sonya pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Cleo, kemudian dia berkata "Aku tidak ingat pernah melahirkan anak seperti dia"

Tir pun datang dan berkata "Apa itu benar, jenderal. Kau adalah ibuku?"

Sonya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tir, kemudian dia berkata "Kau masih punya muka untuk menunjukkan wajahmu kepadaku huh, anak durhaka"

Tir merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik saat mendengar perkataan itu. Meskipun dia belum tahu pasti, dia adalah ibunya atau tidak. Kemudian Cleo pun membuka suaranya "Nyonya Sonya, kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu. Lagipula tuan Teo tidak mengganggap tuan Tir anak durhaka. Dia malah bangga kepadanya karena telah memilih jalan yang benar"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, bocah" Desis Sonya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata dari matanya dan berkata "Aku melakukan hal yang terlarang dengan dia dan didalam rahimku ini bersemayam anak ini. Tapi karena aku dan dia adalah seorang Six General, aku terpaksa merahasiakan kehamilanku karena tidak mau membuat Teo malu. Saat aku melahirkan dia, aku sangat menyayanginya dan selalu menjaganya, meskipun dari jauh. Aku dan Teo sebenarnya berencana menikah setelah Liberation Army kami bereskan, tapi hal itu terjadi dan aku khawatir kalau mereka akan bertemu menjadi musuh. Kemudian aku mendapat kabar kalau dia…." Ucap Sonya yang menunjuk Tir dengan tatapan tajam "Membunuh ayahnya sendiri dalam sebuah pertarungan satu lawan satu"

'Jadi benar, dia adalah ibuku' Batin Tir miris setelah mengetahui hal ini

"Tapi kami tidak punya pilihan lain, nyonya" Ucap Cleo yang membantah perkataan Sonya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula kami tidak ingin pemimpin di negara ini bertindak semena-mena karena pengaruh Windy, si penyihir"

"Cukup Cleo" Balas Tir, kemudian dia menatap mata Sonya dan berkata "Maafkan aku ibu"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IBU, AKU BUKAN IBUMU ANAK DURHAKA!" Teriak Sonya dengan keras

"Cukup Sonya" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kwanda Rosman, salah satu mantan dari Six General. Kemudian dia berkata "Aku tahu kau benci dengan Tir, tapi itu bukan salahnya"

"Kau tahu apa hah pengkhianat?" Tanya Sonya dengan nada kesal

Kemudian muncul salah satu mantan Six General yang bernama Milich Offenheimer dan berkata "Kami memang pengkhianat. Tapi lebih baik kami berkhianat daripada aku patuh pada Negara ini karena rune gila milik Windy"

"Cih…" Gumam Sonya, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau aku dan Teo itu pengkhianat?"

"Aku tahu kau lebih baik dari ini Sonya" Jawab Milich, kemudian dia berkata "Aku tau kesetiaan Teo pada Emperor Barbarossa tergolong tinggi, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Emperor itu dimanipulasi oleh Windy. Dia baru tahu itu saat menjelang kematiannya"

"Tapi kenapa harus membunuhnya, kenapa tidak membiarkan dia hidup seperti kalian?" Tanya Sonya yang wajahnya sudah dialiri oleh buliran air mata

"Teo memilih untuk mati dihadapan anaknya sendiri Sonya" Ucap seseorang yang baru masuk ke Basement

'Kasim' Batin para mantan Six General dan Sonya saat melihat sosok pria yang lumayan tua yang ternyata adalah mantan Six General, Kasim Hazil

"Teo memilih itu karena dia percaya, kalau anakmu ini akan membawa perdamaian ke Negara ini" Ucap Kasim sambil menepuk pundak Tir yang juga tengah menangis seperti ibunya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau misalnya anakmu yang mati, apakah kau akan menyalahkan Teo karena ini"

Sonya pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Kasim, karena disisi lain dia masih menyayangi anaknya. Setelah itu Kasim berkata "Kita ini harusnya bersatu dan mewujudkan mimpi Teo yang diwariskan ke Tir untuk membawa kedamaian ke Negara ini. Kau mau bergabung Sonya?"

"Aku mau, tapi karena aku ingin melihat anak ini mati" Jawab Sonya sambil menunjuk Tir dan membuat semua orang kaget, tapi mereka tidak bisa memarahi Sonya karena sifatnya itu

-Flashback End-

Tir pun kembali dari lamunannya akan ingatan tentang terbongkarnya identitas tentang ibunya itu dan dia melihat Gremio yang masih mematung dan menunggu jawaban dari Tir, kemudian dia membuka mulutnya

"Ya, aku memikirkannya" Jawab Tir dengan nada lemah

"Cih, untuk apa kau memirkan dia tuan Tir. Kau seharusnya ingat kalau dia tidak pernah memaafkanmu karena keegoisannya itu, bahkan dia tidak datang ke pernikahannya dengan nona Kasumi dan kelahiran anak kalian,tuan Rayne" Ucap Gremio dengan nada kesal

Tir tahu, semua perkataan Gremio itu ada benarnya. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk berkata "Tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah ibuku"

Kemudian datanglah Sonya dengan armor kebangaannya, Gremio yang melihatnya pun murka "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku cuma mau memenuhi panggilan tuanmu ini" Jawab Sonya dengan dingin

"Cukup Gremio!" Bentak Tir, kemudian dia berkata "Pergilah, dan bilang Kasumi aku akan sedikit terlambat ke rumah"

Gremio pun menggangguk dan pergi dari Gregminster Palace, kemudian Sonya berkata "Mau apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

"Tangkap!" Ucap Tir, kemudian dia melempar sebuah belati yang sangat tajam pada Sonya

Sonya pun berhasil menangkap belati itu dan berkata "Apa maksudmu memberiku ini?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan perkataanmu, ibu?" Tanya Tir. Sonya yang dipanggil dengan kata ibu pun menggeram marah kepada Tir, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ingin melihatku mati kan, aku perintahkan kau bunuh aku dengan belati itu"

Sonya pun terbelalak mendengar perkataan anaknya itu, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada marah "Apa yang kau bilang, bocah. Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Aku tidak gila hanya saja aku sudah letih hidup dibenci ibuku sendiri, sakit sekali dibagian ini" Jawab Tir sambil menunjuk dadanya

'Seberapa besar kesedihan yang kau rasakan putraku?' Batin Sonya sedih saat mendengar perkataan anaknya. Dia mulai menyesal dengan sifatnya pada putra semata-wayangnya

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, berikan itu padaku" Perintah Tir

'Syukurlah tuhan, dia suda sudah sadar dan tidak memintaku melakukan itu' Batin Sonya, kemudian dia pergi kearah Tir dan memberikan pisau itu kepada Tir kemudian

JLEBB/

Tir menusuk dadanya sendiri dengan belati itu, kemudian tubuh Tir roboh tapi Sonya menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ketanah dan berkata "TIR! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku sudah letih dengan hidup dibenci olehmu, ibuku sendiri. Bahkan kau juga tidak datang dia acara pernikahanku dengan Kasumi dan kelahiran anak kami" Balas Tir dengan nada terengah-engah

"LIUKANN!" Teriak Sonya saat memanggil dokter terhebat di Gregminster itu

Liukan pun datang dan berkata "Nyonya Sonya, apa yang terjadi dengan tuan Tir?"

"Di..Dia menusuk dirinya sendir dengan belati itu, dokter Liukan. Hiks" Jawab Sonya, kemudian dia menangis saat melihat keadaan Tir

Liukan pun mengecek luka Tir, kemudian Tir menghentikannya "Hentikan, dokter Liukan. Aku yakin waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Tir" Ucap Sonya kepada anaknya

"Maafkan aku ibu, atas apa yang aku lakukan pada ayah. Mungkin ini balasan yang pas untukku" Balas Tir

"Tidakk! Kau tidak berhak menerima hal ini, ini salahku. Harusnya aku memaafkanmu dan mulai bersikap seperti ibu yang sebenarnya" Ucap Sonya

"Aku senang kau sudah memaafkanku, ibu. Aku rasa ini waktunya, aku pergi. Sayonara" Balas Tir kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya untuk selamanya

"TIRR! / TUAN TIRR!" Ucap Sonya dan Liukan bersamaan

Kemudian dilakukanlah acara pemakaman Tir yang disaksikan oleh semua orang Gregminster, bahkan Lepant dan istrinya Eileen serta Futch yang kembali dengan naga barunya, Bright. Tapi disana ada yang sangat sedih, yaitu Sonya karena dia merasa Tir mati karena keegoisan dirinya yang tidak pernah mau memaafkan anaknya. Dia pun tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam Gremio dan terus menatap peti mati yang diturunkan kedalam liang lahat milik Tir McDohl, sang pemegang terakhir Soul Eater Rune. Setelah pemakaman selesai, Kasumi yang sedang menggendong anak satu-satunya dengan Tir pun menepuk pundak ibu mertuanya

PUKK/

"Ibu, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Kasumi

"Aku tidak mau pulang, ini salahku dia seperti ini" Jawab Sonya

"Ibu… Ini bukan salahmu, kematiannya adalah takdir yang sudah dia putuskan meskipun aku tidak bisa merubahnya" Ucap Kasumi

"Tapi aku adalah ibu yang buruk" Balas Sonya dengan nada hambar

"Kau bukan ibu yang buruk, bahkan dia sangat mengagumi dirimu dan ayah tentu saja" Ucap Kasumi

"Kasumi, kenapa kau sangat baik padaku? Maksudnya suamimu atau anakku mati karena keegoisanku" Tanya Sonya

"Hushh…" Uap Kasumi yang menutup mulut Sonya dengan telunjuknya, kemudian dia berkata "Yang penting kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik ibu. Memang kau gagal menjaga dia, tapi masih ada Tir kecil yang butuh neneknya"

Sonya pun melihat cucunya yang ada digendongan Kasumi, kemudian dia berkata "Siapa namanya?"

"Rayne McDohl, ibu" Jawab Kasumi

"Bisa aku menggendongnya?" Pinta Sonya

"Tentu saja, kau kan neneknya" Jawab Kasumi, kemudian dia memberikan Rayne kepada Sonya

"Hai Rayne, ini nenekmu. Aku harap kau tumbuh kuat dan menjadi pemberani seperti ayahmu dan tidak menyusahkan ibumu ya" Ucap Sonya, kemudian dia mencubit pelan pipi cucunya. Setelah itu, dia pun kembali ke McDohl Mansion bersama Kasumi dan Rayne

-To Be Continued-


End file.
